YuGiOh! Grand Dreams
by Axel Gunn
Summary: One young mans journey through an altered state of conciousness, and into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!


Yu-Gi-Oh! Grand Dreams by Axel Gunn  
  
This story opens up on the third day of the Battle City Tournament, in the Kaiba Corp. Operations Room.  
  
Chapter 1: Throw Gauntlet  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Seto!  
  
Kaiba: What, Mokuba? Can't you see I'm busy watching the duels?  
  
Mokuba: Well, I really think there is a duelist you should really worry about!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, you are strictly forbidden to duel! I told you that already!  
  
Mokuba: Not me! There is a duelist in Battle City with five locator cards!  
  
Kaiba: FIVE? What are talking about? No one, aside from myself, is simply that good!  
  
Mokuba: And the fifth one, he got that last night!  
  
Kaiba: He must be some sort of dueling machine! Mokuba, does he have any cards I should worry about?  
  
Mokuba: No, you're the Egyptian God Master. Nothing can beat Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk!  
  
The Kaibas hear a voice emanating from the doorway.  
  
"Are you so sure... Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba: Huh? Show yourself!  
  
"Gladly..."  
  
A figure of a handsome young man with short brown hair, a tanktop, shorts, and glasses steps into the light, and inserts his deck into a Duel Disk.  
  
Kaiba: How, why? Wait, I know you. You work for me. Get back to work, stop playing around.  
  
Mokuba: Seto! That's him! The Duelist!  
  
Kaiba: Axel, wasn't it? What are you doing here?  
  
Axel: I'm challenging YOU, Seto Kaiba! I'm not your employee, or your puppet! Come on, let's Duel!  
  
Kaiba stands there, looking in shock at his young challenger. He looks down at Mokuba, frozen in fear, and straightens up, laughing at Axel.  
  
Kaiba: You're joking, right? You can't challenge me! I'd obliterate you!  
  
Axel: Shut up and duel.  
  
By now, all of the employees in the room are looking on intently at Axel and Seto Kaiba. Seto notices this.  
  
Kaiba: GET BACK TO WORK, SLACKERS!   
  
Everyone returns to what they were doing quite swiftly.  
  
Axel: Well, mister Battle City, you know it is against the rules to turn down a challenge.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, has he lost his mind? He's nothing but an interuptive, loud mouthed, brash, little punk, with no idea of the situation he's getting himself into.  
  
Kaiba: Quiet, Mokuba.   
  
Axel: Agreed. After all Mokuba, Seto doesn't want to hear how YOU are.  
  
Kaiba gets really pissed off at Axel.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, take this deck and Duel Disk!   
  
Mokuba: I can't Seto, I'm not a good Duelist!  
  
Kaiba: You can beat him, Mokuba! I believe in you!  
  
Axel: Are you two done with the pep talk? I'd like to duel here.  
  
Mokuba: Damn right we're done!  
  
Seto hits his little brother.  
  
Mokuba: Oww! What the f...  
  
Seto whacks him again.  
  
Kaiba: This is a family show! ...Dumbass.  
  
Axel smacks Kaiba.  
  
Axel: Family show, eh? Let's go already. I only need one locator card, ya' know!  
  
Kaiba: Son of a... Mokuba! Kick his a...aaaaaaaaaa...butt!  
  
LET'S DUEL! Axel and Mokuba say in union.  
  
Chapter 2: The Short and the Long of It  
  
Mokuba: OK! I'll go first. I'll set this monster face down, and lay this card face down. Go.  
  
Axel: Well, I set my monster face down as well, and play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card!  
  
Mokuba: No, you destroyed my Bottomless Trap Hole!  
  
Axel: Your turn.  
  
Mokuba: I'm playing this monster face down and ending my turn.  
  
Axel: Fine, I'll use Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards and discard 2, discarding Harpie's Brother and Spear Dragon.  
  
Mokuba: That Spear Dragon could've saved you... from my Hysteric Fairy in Attack Mode! Attack the face down monster!  
  
Axel: Way to go... Morphing Jar #2! Shuffle all of your monsters into your deck, and set the same amount!  
  
Mokuba: 1, 2, 3. Darn, your move.  
  
Axel: I lay this card face down and end my turn.  
  
Mokuba: Hah! You have no monsters to protect your life points! Opticlops, in Attack Mode!  
  
Axel: Novice. I activate Torrential Tribute, to destroy your four monsters!  
  
Mokuba: Well, it seems you destroyed a Troop Dragon, meaning I can Special Summon one in face up Defense Mode!  
  
Axel: My turn. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Attack the Troop Dragon!  
  
Mokuba: Not that it matters, I'll just summon another one.  
  
Axel: Look again.   
  
Mokuba realizes he has no more Troop Dragons in his deck.  
  
Mokuba: No! That means I HAVE to play this Magic card... Dark Hole! All monsters on the field are destroyed, just like Torrential Tribute! Your turn!  
  
Axel: That's it for you.   
  
Mokuba: No, that's it for YOU!  
  
Axel: You have 3 cards in your hand, or should I say 2? I'm playing The Forceful Sentry, so I look at your hand and send a card back to your deck. *Points to a card*  
  
Mokuba: This one? Ok.  
  
Axel: Now, I play Delinquent Duo! Skip the formalities, you have to discard 2 cards.  
  
Mokuba: The rest of my hand? Darnit!  
  
Axel: And now I've got you wide open for my rarest card...  
  
Axel plays a monster in Attack Mode, and a giant crow appears.  
  
Mokuba: But that's...  
  
Axel: Yata-Garasu!!! You have no cards in your hand, and Yata-Garasu's attack means that you can't draw cards next turn!  
  
Mokuba: But that means... I'm locked! Seto!!!  
  
Axel: Do you yield?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah...  
  
Kaiba: Damnit!  
  
Chapter 3: A Tear in the Story  
  
Mokuba: !?! I lost?  
  
Axel: And that makes six locator cards for the likes of myself. Not too bad.  
  
Kaiba: And I have to hand you the rarest card in that deck... Injection Fairy Lily.  
  
Axel: Thank you, very much. Well I guess I'll be going!  
  
Kaiba: Damn you!  
  
Axel: I'll just hang loose until the Finals, where I can defeat you just like you beat Yugi at Duelist's Kingdom!  
  
Kaiba: No way, you just got lucky! If you want to settle this, let's duel!  
  
Seto grabs six locator cards off of a nearby table.  
  
Kaiba: We duel for six locator cards! And I'm putting up my six rarest cards!  
  
Axel: Your brother lost to me in five turns. What makes you think you'll do any better?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba is a weakling. I'm a master of this game, inside and out!  
  
Mokuba: W... W... Weakling? Seto, you bastard!  
  
Axel: True, and... True again.  
  
Kaiba pulls out a Beretta and shoots Mokuba in the chest.  
  
Kaiba: F'CK YOU!  
  
Seto aims for Axel's head.  
  
Kaiba: Die!!!  
  
Axel rushes towards him, dodging three bullets, one hitting a wall, another hitting a secretary in the back, and the third hitting his deck and blowing his cards to shreds. Axel tackles him, and grabs the Beretta out of his hand.  
  
Kaiba: NO! My deck! My God Cards... Gone! I had, all three of them...  
  
Axel: Three? I thought you only had Obelisk? You really are a selfish asshole to say something like that!  
  
Kaiba: You're right. I was so blinded by my own greed and selfish ambitions, I forgot about the heart of the cards...  
  
Axel: Heart of the cards?  
  
Kaiba: Then, I shot my own brother... Pegasus.  
  
Axel: Hey! Shot Pegasus? No, you just shot Mokuba...  
  
Chapter 4: Millenium Mishap  
  
Mokuba gets up, but he has Pegasus' outfit, voice, and the Millenium Eye.  
  
Mokuba: That's right, Seto! And now your niece will never get her breast implants!  
  
Kaiba: No! Mai!!!  
  
Axel: What the f'ck?  
  
Duke Devlin suddenly runs in with a bag of Cheetos and the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Duke: Quick, Kaiba! Catch this! It will allow your Yami to summon Dark Necrofear!  
  
Devlin throws Kaiba the Cheetos, and turns into a Dark Necrofear with Tristan's hair and Bakura's voice.  
  
Kaiba: Thank you, ol' chap! Would you like a spot of tea?  
  
Duke: I would relish it with all my heart!  
  
Mokuba: Too damn bad!   
  
Mokuba holds up a card that appears to be Goblin Attack Force. The Goblins run out of the card and beat up Duke Devlin.  
  
Axel: Bringing cards to life? That should be the Millenium Ring!  
  
All of the sudden, Kaiba turns from a Dark Necrofear to a Great Moth, and flies away. Duke Devlin picks up the Millenium Puzzle, and throws it to Axel.  
  
Duke: Axel... 5,000 years ago, when the pyramids were still young, the Pharoahs played a game of great power. These "Shadow Games"...  
  
Axel: No, wait, you're going to play the damn theme music, aren't you?  
  
Duke: Yeah. Pretty much.  
  
Everyone in the room gets up and dances to the theme music, and sits back down.  
  
Duke: Axel, your father solved that puzzle, 5,000 years ago.  
  
Mokuba: Axels father? Is that even possible?  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
Everyone looks toward the door way to see what appears to be a rather skinny Bandit Keith. He steps into the room and reveals himself to be Joey with a headband on.  
  
Axel: Thank you! Someone with common sense... Now, explain something to me...  
  
Chapter 5: Song of the Gemini Elf  
  
Joey: I am your father, Axel!  
  
Axel: DAMNIT, NONE OF YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ANY FRIGGIN' SENSE AT ALL!  
  
*Craaassshh!*  
  
Tea, Mai, and Serenity burst through the ceiling, dressed in tight leather.  
  
Axel: What the? Fashion statement?  
  
Mai: Heya, boys! Miss us?  
  
Tea: Charlie sent us just for you!  
  
Serenity: Especially for that cutey, Joey!  
  
Joey: Aw, shucks...  
  
Axel: The hell? Serenity, aren't you Joey's sister? And who are you 3 supposed to be? Charlie's Angels?  
  
Serenity: No, kid. Joey is my pimp, we just call him Charlie. The Charlie you're thinking about sold his soul to Dark Ruler Ha Des, but that was Yugi in disguise.  
  
Tea: Yeah, Yugi is the devil. So, we shot him.  
  
Axel stands there with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
Axel: Tea? You SHOT Yugi? But I thought you had a crush on him! And Mai...  
  
The three girls look at each other and laugh.  
  
Serenity: Don't be so naive. We're lesbians. We call ourselves the Gemini Elves!  
  
Axel: Oh, actually, that kicks ass.  
  
Mokuba: Don't listen! They just wanna' make you watch!  
  
Axel: And? What the hell are you, my moral foundation?  
  
Kaiba flies back into the room as a Yata-Garasu and perches on Axel's shoulder.  
  
Kaiba: No, that's me!  
  
Chapter 6: Disillusion of the Union  
  
Duke Devlin rises tiredly to his feet, grabs a shotgun, and attempts to blow Seto-Yata to bits, but misses.  
  
Duke: TRAITOR!  
  
Mokuba: Stay down, damnit!  
  
Duke: What the...  
  
Goblin Attack Force, which had switched to Defense Mode, switches back to Attack Mode, and goes back to beating Duke Devlin up.  
  
Joey: Hey, Kaiba! That crow look is good for ya'!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up, you dog.  
  
Joey: What'd you just call me?  
  
Seto-Yata flies over to Joey and starts pecking at his head.  
  
Joey: Damn! Get offa' me ya' stupid bird! Don't you know that if you hit me, I can't draw?  
  
Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Axel runs off, but then he is shot dead in the hall way. Yami Yugi walks into the room with a Magnum.  
  
Yugi: He doesn't understand! WE MUST DRAW!  
  
*Frooosssssssssshhhh!*  
  
Everyone looks at the door, and Marik and the Ghouls run into the room and start setting things on fire with flamethrowers.   
  
Marik: *Laughing maniacally* The God Cards are mine!   
  
Marik kneels down, and reveals the God Cards were unharmed by Seto's Beretta.  
  
Marik: Now, my Rare Hunters, let's go. We have what we want! Now, let's sell the God Cards on our website for $99.99! Nothing can stop me from...  
  
Marik sits up in his bed. It's dark, and he has a huge grin on his face.  
  
Marik: What a great dream!  
  
A light goes on to his left.  
  
"Marik, go back to sleep, love."  
  
Marik: Oh, alright, Bakura. Can I tell you about it in the morning?  
  
Bakura: Sure. Just lie down, OK?  
  
Marik: Good night, Bakura. Love you.  
  
Bakura: Love you, too.  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
